Time Well Spent
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: 100 moments with Marik and Amane! Love, friendship, humor, brother drama... Each time, a new story for the couple known as tragedyshipping.. Yes, another prompt story... I TAKE REQUESTS!
1. Chapter 1

MBP: And here is the Tragedyshipping prompt story!

Rini: Another prompt thingie? Are you trying to go insane?

MBP: I thought I already was... But I like these! So, I made another one for tragedy, and there's the one for halfshipping, and the one for vaseshipping, because I really like these!

Kio: W-well... um... I hope you all enjoy...

MBP: Oh, and please, if you have a prompt you want, send it to me via review or PM! Enjoy please!

* * *

**_Chapter One: Brother_**

Marik was not too pleased with Bakura. Bakura was crazy possessive, maniac protective, and insanely deadly. So, what did that make Bakura but a huge pile of crazy, insane, maniac? Not much.

So, when stealing a bit of time with Amane, he had to make sure Bakura was well distracted. Very well distracted.

Unfortunately for him, having to deal with older brothers wasn't easy. Especially when said brother was Marik's best friend. Who was so protective of Amane that Marik wasn't quite sure that even the bravest of soldiers would attempt to do what he had already done.

And that was fall in love with Amane.

So... where did that leave Bakura in Marik's like list? Not high. In fact, he didn't even make the like list at the moment.

Except for the fact that he kept Amane safe, Marik didn't see much use for Bakura. Or for older brothers whatsoever. With the exception of Ryou, who made life easier by being such an easy target for Bakura to go after.

Yes, the youngest Bakura, the only Bakura girl for that matter, had one brother with a bad sister complex, and the other brother really wanted to date her best friend.

But really, Marik could handle that. And any other trick that her psychotic brother threw his way.

Because really? What was a brother's wrath compared to getting an hour alone with Amane?

* * *

MBP: And there it is! Please send me a prompt! Please! I like prompts!

Rini: And I wouldn't have to deal with some of her weirder ones...

MBP: No being mean! I have a story just like this, for halfshipping, and I decided that I would write stories for a general gift to the Yu-Gi-Oh tragedy and halfshipping fans! And vaseshipping! So... here it is!

Kio: Hope you all enjoyed...

Rini: Oh, and please send in a prompt! As a... gift... to MBP!

MBP: I hope you all enjoyed this! Bye bye!

Kio: Jaa nee...


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: This is one of my own prompts, because I really had to do this one, and I'm putting it up, and then maybe another one tomorrow, so I can start working on requested prompts, which I'm taking!

Rini: Hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing...

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Angels**_

Marik didn't believe in religion, or spiritual guidance, or anything like that. He hadn't believed since he had the design of an ancient tablet carved into his back with a knife by his own father. Surely if something was watching out for him, for the world, it would have helped out then, wouldn't it?

Nothing had. So, Marik felt he was justified in not believing in anything... until her. Until he saw her face light up when she saw him walk into the house, even though he was there to see her brother. Until he saw how she didn't shrink away in fear, even when she saw his scars.

Marik couldn't help it. He knew his own darkness, his own weakness... and that was a craving for the light. Her soul was the exact opposite of his... and he wanted it. Just like he wanted everything he didn't deserve and could never have.

He didn't believe in angels... until Amane.

He wanted an angel. He wanted the angel that would smile with joy just to see his face, the one that wasn't afraid and wanted to help him, the one who was there to just let him know he wasn't alone. And he wanted her with everything he had.

Marik looked at Amane and smiled regretfully. He could never have her, no matter how much he willed it. But he would always remember the gift she gave him... and then he placed a blanket around the girl's shoulders, and called Bakura to tell him where she was.

He hung up the phone and took another look at the girl. Taking a deep breath, he placed a box on the table in front of her and whispered, "Goodbye angel..."

Marik left the darkened house, and never once looked back as he left Domino... and Amane... behind.

* * *

MBP: That's this prompt! Remember, if you have a prompt you want done, send it in a review or a PM! I take all prompts!

Kio: Hope you liked... Jaa nee!


	3. Chapter 3

MBP: Our third prompt! This came from **Mamoru4ever**! Thanks for the funny prompt! It was fun to do!

Rini: Yeah, she really liked it! Oh, and she owns nothing!

Kio: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Swimsuits_**

Marik decided right then and there he loved the beach. Sure, it was hot, and crowded, and there were always a bunch of girls chasing him around when he just wanted to relax, but there was one benefit that got rid of all the bad stuff that happened.

Swimsuits. One simple word that made sure Marik always came to the beach with the rest of the group, even though he hated the crowds.

Marik eyed Amane, who was bright red as she sat on her towel, trying to hide under an extra one that she had brought. Shame, the black bikini looked good on her. It was the one reason he'd come on this trip in the first place.

To be honest though, he was surprised Bakura had even allowed her to wear it. Oh wait, Bakura was currently... indisposed, and Amane had no other swimsuit. Nice luck for him.

Amane huddled under her towel, looking embarrassed and miserable. Marik decided to tease the girl, just for the fun of it. Maybe he could get the towel to disappear at the same time.

"Hey Amane, you afraid you're going to burn? I'm willing to help put on sunscreen," Marik sat down next to the girl.

"I-I'm not a-afraid I'm going t-to b-burn..." Amane stammered bright red.

"So take off the towel," Marik dared, holding onto it so she couldn't run. "If you're not afraid."

Amane frowned and let go of the towel, and it took all of Marik's control not to drag her off right there. The bikini looked better on her than he had remembered. Amane stared at him for a moment before running to find the other girls and Marik watched as she nearly tripped on the sand.

He smiled and shook his head, continuing to watch the girl. He really did love the beach.

* * *

MBP: Ah, this was fun... though I'm not sure this is what I was supposed to think about in Algebra 2...

Rini: It's not... but why think about math when you have prompts? Which we could always use some more of... There! My not so subtle hint!

Kio: Um... hope you enjoyed! Jaa nee!


	4. Chapter 4

MBP: This prompt came from an anonymous reviewer, **Wren**! Thanks so much!

Rini: Hope you enjoy! MBP owns nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Fence**_

"Can you teach me to fence?" Marik wasn't sure what surprised him more, that Amane was actually asking him to teach her, or that Bakura had let her.

"Huh?" Marik stared at the girl who began to blush.

"W-well, I saw the contest, and I thought... I kinda wanted to learn... and since you won, since I knew you... I'd ask if you would teach me..." Amane looked on the ground, looking a bit embarrassed. "But I understand if you're busy, I mean..."

"I'll do it!" Marik interrupted her, trying not to seem too eager. "I mean, anything for my best friend's sister, right?"

Amane giggled and nodded. "Thanks Marik! It means a lot! I'll do whatever you want in return!"

Marik thought of what he would want Amane to do as thanks, and really didn't think she'd actually do them. He liked the girl, but she was not as outgoing as her brother, or all that assertive. And the things he wanted from her were a lot more than someone as innocent as her could do.

"No, don't worry about it," Marik shrugged, pulling his backpack on. "It's no trouble."

"But I can't just take up your time!" Amane protested, grabbing his arm and refusing to let go. "Please, let me do something for you!"

Marik sighed, only annoyed because if he didn't leave he was going to be late, and Ishizu would kill him if he was late again. "Tell you what... How about I think about what I want, and tell you later?" Marik suggested. Maybe he could think of something he wanted that Bakura wouldn't kill him for thinking about.

"Okay..." Amane accepted the offer hesitantly, and then hugged Marik tightly. "Thanks again!" Before she ran off, she pecked Marik on the cheek and grinned at him before running off.

Marik watched after her, smirking a little. Oh, he had to figure a way to get even with the girl now. There was no way she was going to kiss him, never mind if it was on the cheek, and then run off.

These fencing lessons were going to be very interesting...

* * *

MBP: And that's that! Not quite sure that's the kind of fence it was meant to be, but... Hope you enjoyed! Please send in a prompt for me!

Rini: Prompts needed! Any and all prompts accepted here! Anything at all!

Kio: ...Okay... That's all! Jaa nee!


	5. Chapter 5

MBP: This prompt is from **jeniashi**! Thanks so much!

Rini: She really enjoyed writing this! Hope you enjoy!

Kio: She owns nothing! Not even this prompt...

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Sick**_

Marik couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't honestly believe Bakura, who had told him that if he ever went near Amane without him around was offering this chance. "You want me to do what?"

"Take care of Amane," Bakura growled, unhappy with the idea, and even unhappier with having to say it again.

"I thought you said you'd murder me painfully if I was ever alone with your sister," Marik said, mocking his friend.

"I wouldn't ask you," Bakura replied, sounding like he was forcing himself to remain calm. "Except that I'm being forced to work and Ryou went to that damn occult thing. And everyone else has lives. Except you."

"Jeez, is that the way you ask for a favor?" Marik sighed, trying to sound annoyed. "Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

Marik grinned as he hung up the phone. Turns out that Bakura had forgotten the other female that might have considered taking care of Amane: Ishizu. "Hey, sis, I'm going out!" Marik called, running out of the house, and heading to the Bakura's.

~~()~~()~~()~~()~~

Amane was sleeping when Marik got there, and he smiled as he watched the peaceful expression on her face. Bakura had left a note on the door explaining that if Marik tried anything appropriate on his basically helpless sister, then Bakura would cut off an important piece of Marik's anatomy.

Marik was slightly insulted by that. He had a perverted side, and most of those thoughts starred Amane in them, but he had more honor than to go after a sick girl.

"Mmm..." Amane moaned, opening her eyes. The fever made her a bit... different than normal. She wasn't sure what was dream and what was reality. "Marik? Weren't we... Didn't..." She blushed for no reason, though that could have been the fever.

Marik sat next to the girl and sighed, pressing his hand to the girl's forehead. She was hot, and not in the way Marik normally thought of her in. "Do you have any medicine?" Marik asked, thinking of different things Ishizu would do when he was sick.

"No medicine!" Amane groaned, huddling under the covers. "It's just a little fever, I'll be fine!"

Marik shook his head. "None of that," he ordered, hoping the stubborn girl wouldn't argue. "You need medicine, and that's that. Where is it?"

"Far right cabinet in the kitchen..." Amane muttered, hiding her face. Marik left to find it, and found the medicine cabinet disappointingly empty. When he returned with the medicine, he found Amane fast asleep again.

"Hey Amane... wake up." Marik shook the girl and frowned when she didn't wake up. Sure, he could let her sleep, which would probably help her recover. It wasn't like he could shove the damn meds down her throat.

"Marik..." Amane muttered in her sleep. Marik stared at the girl who was had just said his name. Was she dreaming of him? Marik smirked at the thought.

Oh, he and Amane were going to have a nice conversation when she got better... a very nice conversation...

* * *

MBP: And that's it! I hope you liked it!

Rini: Please send prompts! We like them, and you get credit!

Kio: Jaa nee!


	6. Chapter 6

MBP: Okay, this took a while... stupid school, taking all my time!

Rini: Well, this is one of our prompts! We need more! Send some please! You get credit!

Kio: Um... she owns nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Rainy Day Blues**_

Amane pouted out the window, sitting in her living room unhappily. Outside, the rain poured relentlessly, pitter-pattering on the roof, looking like it would never stop. The sky was gray and dreary, just like the girl watching the sky.

Marik smirked at the girl, chuckling with her brother at her face. Normally she was so bright compared to them, and she was glaring at the sky angrily now.

"What's wrong Amane? Afraid of the rain?" Marik teased.

"I hate the rain," Amane muttered. "It's boring and so depressing. Did you notice everything sad happens when it freaking rains?" Marik raised his eyebrows as Bakura shook his head. "She gets like this whenever it rains. Want some hot chocolate Amane?"

"I don't care..." Amane muttered, her glare growing more deadly as the rain fell down harder. Bakura wisely didn't speak, only went to the kitchen. Amane may have been sweet and kind, but she was still his sister and had just as bad a temper as he did.

"So, you've got rainy day blues?" Marik said after a moment. "I know the perfect cure."

"What?" Amane turned from the window, easily distracted.

"Not sure I should tell you," Marik taunted, smirking as the girl got closer to him. "See, it's a bit of a secret."

"I can keep secrets!" Amane protested, grabbing his hand. "Tell me!"

"Well Amane..." Marik was grinning by now. She was well distracted and paying attention to him. Not to mention, her psychotic brother was out of the room. "It's like this..."

"Yeah?" Amane leaned his closer, anticipating him whispering in her ear. Marik was about to do so when a deadly growl came from the kitchen door.

"Marik... what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Marik sighed. Bakura really did have the worst timing ever. But hey... at least Amane was looking at him now, instead of out the window. That had to count for something!

* * *

MBP: And that's that! Hope you enjoyed, send a review, tell if you liked, send a prompt, all that blathering all in one sentence!

Rini: No, she hasn't had caffeine... I wish!

Kio: Um... hope you enjoyed! Jaa nee!


	7. Chapter 7

MBP: This prompt came from Mamoru4ever!

Rini: Hope you enjoy! She owns nothing!

Kio: Hope you like it...

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Temper**_

Marik smirked, laughing openly as Amane raged upstairs, screaming angrily at Bakura. Marik had come over, right in the middle of an epic battle between siblings. Ryou had taken one look and fled, leaving Marik alone downstairs.

He didn't even know what they were fighting about, but from Amane's angry shouts, Bakura had crossed some kind of line. Probably some silly thing, like reading her diary or something. Still, it wasn't often Marik could hear Amane get pissed off.

Oh, he definitely had to record this...

Neither of them noticed him sneak upstairs with his camera and record the fight. Amane was wearing pajamas still, her hair messy and falling into her eyes. She stood, pointing angrily as she threw things at her oldest brother. Bakura was wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt, dodging as best as he could.

Marik snickered, retreating, feeling proud of himself, replaying the video he'd just recorded. Bakura was getting beat up by his younger sister... priceless! Good blackmail material there...

Plus, now he had a video of Amane pissed... just as a reminder never to get on her bad side...

* * *

MBP: Oh, wow... short...

Rini: Well, you said you would make some short, right?

MBP: I don't know... But this one was fun to write!

Rini: Okay... Send in more prompts please! They're awesome and totally make our day... hour... week... year... Well, they just make us super-duper uber happy!

Kio: Hope you liked it... Jaa nee!


	8. Chapter 8

MBP: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, limited computer access and time!

Rini: Valentine's Day= A Valentine Prompt! Hope you enjoy!

Kio: MBP owns nothing!

* * *

**_Prompt 8: Valentines Day_**

Amane looked inside the kitchen before she pulled out everything she needed to make the chocolate she'd been planning for weeks. If Ryou saw her, he was sure to kick her out of what he had deemed "his kitchen".

And with the next day being Valentine's Day, she really needed this kitchen.

She was halfway done with her chocolate making when Ryou arrived.

"No. Get out of my kitchen."

"Please!" Amane pleaded, eyes wide. The puppy-dog eyes had to work, they just had to. "Just for today!"

"No."

Amane couldn't believe it. Ryou was the pushover in the family. Why did he have to pick today to get a backbone? "I won't destroy the kitchen!"

"No, but if you cook, Bakura will try to, and then we'll have to have take-out for weeks while we fix the kitchen. Again." Ryou was refusing to budge, and pointed to the door. "Out."

Amane pushed her luck and released her ultimate weapon. Tears.

"I... I c-can't believe you... The one t-time I r-really need something... you're so mean!" Ryou's own eyes went wide. He couldn't resist tears. At all.

"Uh... Amane, I... please don't... fine, just don't let Bakura in!" Ryou fled the kitchen quickly, not noticing Amane grin behind his back.

Now she just had to try that on Bakura next time he gave her a hard time...

~~()~~()~~()~~()~~

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Amane bounced down the stairs in the morning, holding a bag of homemade chocolates.

"Whatever..." Bakura was busy shoving breakfast down his mouth and Ryou was trying to clean the dishes.

"I made you guys chocolate!" Amane said cheerfully, placing the boxes down. "I hope you like it! I'm off to deliver the rest!"

"To who?" Bakura's older brother protectiveness kicked in. "Someone we should know about?"

Uh... just Marik... let's see... how do I hide this? Amane smiled to cover up her plow. "Just a few friends. Mana, Marik, Miho... you know. People!"

"Okay, that's... Wait, go back. Who?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at his younger sister.

"Miho?"

"No, before that."

"Mana?"

"After that!"

"Miho?"

Ryou watched with fascination as his sister started to confuse the elder brother. Only Amane could manage to drive Bakura crazy like that and not get killed.

"In between those two!" Bakura finally snapped and Amane's eyes watered instantly.

"I d-didn't say anyone else!" Amane protested, holding back a sob. "R-really!"

Bakura panicked just as quickly as the tears appeared. "W-wait, don't cry!"

"Y-you just don't trust me!" Amane sobbed, a stray tear escaping down her cheek. "I've always t-tried to do what was right, and you accuse me of lying to you! And you always t-trying to stop me from going anywhere!"

"Uh... I'm sorry..." Bakura looked around for an escape desperately and grabbed her bag from the table where she left it. "Why don't you go deliver these then?"

"O-okay..." Amane sniffled until she got out the door and out of sight.

Jeez, her brother's were both pushovers when it came to tears... But it certainly helped when she needed stuff...

Amane grinned on her way to Marik's house. Now, what were the odds he was just as bad when it came to tears?

* * *

MBP: Well, hope you enjoyed! Please send in a prompt!

Rini: And review! Reviews are life!

Kio: Um... thanks so much for reading... Jaa nee!


	9. Chapter 9

MBP: Okay, I got this prompt idea from **jeniashi**! I'm not exactly sure that this is exactly what you meant for this when you mentioned it, but... this is what came out... hope you like it!

Rini: Yeah... She owns nothing!

Kio: Hey! That's my line...

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Protection**_

**Marik: Six years old; Amane: Five years old**

"Waah!" The little girl sobbed in the middle of the play yard, sitting by a ruined sand castle. The girls who'd knocked it over were running to escape from the girl's brother.

The boy sat next to the girl, poking her occasionally. She finally looked up, eyes red from tears. He smiled at her reassuringly. "Hi, I'm Marik. Who are you?"

"A-Amane..."

Marik nodded and then started patting the sand again. "It looked really nice," he muttered at her confused look. "You should finish it."

Amane smiled and nodded, creating her own fantasy castle as her new knight watched over her protectively.

**Marik: 14 years old; Amane: 13 years old**

"Marik, you don't have to do this!" Amane protested, tugging on the boy's arm in vain. He was practically dragging her across the school. "Really, it's no big deal!"

Marik turned and looked her in the eyes. "He's stalking you. He followed you and took pictures. He doesn't leave you alone. It is a big deal."

"Please?" Amane pulled out the puppy dog eyes, and Marik sighed, giving in for the moment. It wasn't like he didn't know where the creepy stalker lived anyways.

The next day, Amane was left alone, and ten days later, her stalker's family moved unexpectedly.

**Marik: 19 years old; Amane: 18 years old**

"Keep your hands off of her, or I swear, I will murder you, do you understand?" Marik growled dangerously, holding the other boy up with one hand against the wall. "You even look at her the wrong way again, and her brother will be the least of your worries."

The boy didn't say anything, just continued smirking like there was nothing Marik could do to him. It pissed him off.

"You can act like you don't care as much as you want," Marik continued. "But that only pisses me off. So, I'm promising you, if you get close to Amane, it won't be you I come after. Ten year old girls tend to be vulnerable targets."

The first flash of fear appeared in the boy's eyes. "You wouldn't..." he breathed.

"Are you sure?" Marik's eyes were cold, remembering the panic and desperation in Amane's eyes that night. "I'm not like Bakura. He'd go straight for you. I'd go after the people you care about the most. So, unless you're willing to risk it, I'd stay away."

Marik held him there a moment longer, and then let him go, watching coldly as he ran away. He was sure that Amane wouldn't have to worry about that punk getting near her again.

"Marik?" Amane suddenly appeared behind him, concern in wide eyes. The anger boiled in him as he remembered the pure fear that was in them just an hour before.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Marik muttered, letting that be his answer. If Amane was here, she knew what had just happened anyways.

He was shocked to feel her arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you..." she murmured, hiding her face into his back. "Thank you for always protecting me..."

And here Marik thought she'd been oblivious... but she'd known the whole time that he was always watching out for her. And by just being there for him to protect and care for... she was protecting him.

* * *

MBP: And there it is... I hope you all enjoyed!

...

Kio: Uh, Rini, this is when you say something...

Rini: Oh yeah... thinking... uh, button, review, thanks...

MBP: *rolls eyes* We're not even on the same series as the other fic! Stop being depressing!

Rini: Whatever... Jaa everyone!

Kio: You took my line again... And why are you so informal? Jaa nee everyone...


	10. Chapter 10

MBP: I'M BACK! Yeah, I know, horrible me took forever to get back to work on prompts…

Rini: Yeah, bad MBP!

MBP: …..Grr…

Kio: Um, this idea is from **cherrylovesherlion**! Hope you enjoy, MBP owns nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Pranks**_

"Run Marik, run!" A ten year old Amane pushed the older boy, breathing heavily from the running they'd already done.

"I am running!"

"Marik, I'm going to kill you!" Amane looked back and saw a furious Bakura following them, still showing evidence of the prank they'd played on him earlier.

"Not fast enough!" Amane returned, following Marik as he took a detour through the park. Marik shoved her into his secret hiding place and hid with her, both of them hoping Bakura would pass them by. They sat in scared silence, hearing Bakura shout as he stormed right past where they were hiding.

Marik peeked out and determining the coast was clear, helped Amane out as well. They had a moment of silence before they burst into giggles. "Did you see his face?" Marik laughed hysterically.

Amane nodded, giggling behind her hands. "Do you think he unwrapped his room yet?"

Marik shook his head. "He's too busy chasing us… Where'd you get all that wrapping paper anyways?"

"I asked Yugi for some, and he let me take a whole bunch!" Amane replied, thinking back on how much it had taken to gift wrap all of her 11 year-old brother's furniture. Amane giggled harder when she remembered how loudly Bakura had sworn when he returned from his summer detention to find his room wrapped up like a present.

"And then the exploding pie!" Marik added.

"And when he tripped into the pool of grape jelly!" Amane and Marik started laughing so hard that tears came to their eyes. They were laughing so hard they almost didn't hear the 11 year old subject of their conversation coming back.

"Marik, Amane, I will find you!" Bakura was almost back to where they were, shouting fit to scare anything within a ten-mile radius.

Amane and Marik shared one last look before splitting up to hide. "Run!"

* * *

MBP: So… didn't really come out like I thought it would… but playing with the idea that Amane is an awesome girl that is as much a "prankster" as her brother…

Rini: MWAHAHAHA! BAKURA IN A POOL OF GRAPE JELLY!

Kio: MBP, I think you made Onee-chan crazy…

MBP: Just a bit…

Rini: REVIEW PLEASE! WITH _GRAPE JELLY ON TOP!_

Bakura: I will kill you.

All but Bakura: AAAH! RUN AWAY!

Kio: Jaa nee! Bye everyone!


End file.
